When a first telecommunications terminal user U1 calls a second user U2's terminal and is unable to reach user U2 (e.g., user U2 is currently engaged in another call, user U2's terminal is powered off, etc.), typically user U1 can leave a message for user U2 (e.g., voice mail, etc.). After the message has been left, typically user U2's terminal outputs a signal that indicates that there is a message waiting (e.g., a red light, a character string such as “1 New Message”, etc.). Alternatively, in some telecommunications systems user U1 can invoke an automatic callback feature that automatically establishes a call between user U1's terminal and user U2's terminal as soon as user U2's terminal becomes available.